The Beginning Of Love
by miko.Tai.love
Summary: She looked up at the sky wondering why did this have to happen to her, why was she the one to posses the Shikon, why did she have to fall down the well, why was she the one to find him pinned to a tree, and why the hell did she have to fall in love with him and then... His brother!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the hot spring they happened across in their travels Kagome and the slayer turned sister Sango relaxed tending to their cuts, and sore muscles, and just cleaning themselves of the days dirt. "Kagome" sango said in a quiet voice, looking towards her kagome raised and eyebrow and sango pointed in the direction the came from just a few minutes ago,  
kagome turned he head ever so slightly and saw Inuyasha but he wasn't looking at them he seemed distracted and walked off, finding it odd the girls dressed and followed, what they came across was not what our young miko would ever dream of seeing, and our dear slayer well she was beyond angry.

There in the middle of the clearing was Inuyasha and Kikyo, nude and embracing she impaled on him while he was sinking his fangs into the junction of the neck, Gasping in horror Kagome ran faster than she ever thought she possible could hope to get as far away from that place as humanly possible , Sango on the other had stormed into the clearing weapons at the ready " INUYASHA YOU PIECE OF SHIT" she screamed at the hanyou, "HOW COULD YOU FUCK THE CLAY POT" she hit him hard enough to cause him to fly a small distance away forcing kikyo to jump to where their clothes lay and begin to dress "And where to think you're rushing of to you piece of dirt" Sango approached kikyo, "Now were slayer i was about to go to the campsite seeing as how my mate is alpha and has invited me to join you" Outraged Sango walked towards Inuyasha who was still naked and in shock "Did you really invite her to join us?" she asked while doing so placing her foot in his most intimate of places, wincing he said "Yes... I love her and want her around me always!"

Now that made her angrier " HOW DARE YOU, do you know what you've done to kagome" she screamed in to his face, the in horror she realised Kagome had run off while she attacked the couple,"Shit i have to find her" she mumbled preparing to race after her friend and sister, Inuyasha grabbed her arm "what do you mean what have i done to kagome and who do you have to find and why the hell did you attack me!" Punching Inuyasha Sango screamed at him "SHE SAW YOU, she saw you inside that thing" pointing at Kikyo "she saw you claim her as your mate and she ran away to kami know where and she has no weapons to protect herself you stupid dog now i have to find her" turning in the direction she remembered seeing her take off she raced after her praying that nothing had happened and she was ok.

Back in the clearing a stunned Inuyasha sat staring after Sango, what did she just say, it then hit him, Kagome, she wasn't suppose to see him, she wasn't suppose to find out this way, he was going to ease her into it, her rustling be hind him he turned see kikyo dressed and picking up his clothes and brining them to him, "Come Inuyasha we shall wait for them at the campsite"  
realising he was still naked he quickly dressed and did as Kikyo asked.

**Ok Hi this is my very first attempt at writing a fic so please be kind and I would love some constructive feedback to try to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe what she had seen the one she loved with her, the dead person she looked like tears streaming down her face she just ran praying that she could forget pleading with those above to stop the pain she felt, suddenly she felt a pain in her leg and fell to the ground, protesting her legs would not allow her to move she had worked them beyond their limits "stupid, stupid, stupid" she mumbled over and over hitting the ground, after a few minutes she was able to sit up and see what she had done to her leg he saw a large gash on her upper thigh and once again cursed she had not take kaede up on some more appropriate clothes for this time.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of cloth she kept on her at all times for moments like this, as she fixed herself up he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her and suddenly "BOO", "AHHH" Screamed Kagome as she leapt scared out of her mind as she turned to look who had nearly given her a heart attack the first thing she noticed was a little orange and white dress "Rin?" Kagome asked " Hai Kagome-san rin is rin" Smiled the young girl happy to see the older woman, "What are you doing her sweetheart" kagome asked while in her head wondering where her protector was "Rin ran away, rin doesn't like how master jaken yells at rin and rin misses Lord Sesshomaru rin has not seen him in two days and decided to find him"

Smiling at Rin kagome said, "oh well you shouldn't be out here on your own it's not safe and if you're not where Lord Sesshomaru left you he may get worried if you're not there when he does return"  
looking at the girl as she started pouting, she couldn't help but smile, "KAGOME" Sango yelled in relief and she ran towards the girl, "thank kami your ok i'm so sorry you shouldn't of had to see that I should have followed you I'm so so sorry" sango was so sorry for the young girl she cared about so much "It's ok Sango i shouldn't be so upset about I mean he always just saw me as kikyo's copy I shouldn't have fallen for him" lost in the conversation with each other they didn't notice the figure towering beside them.

Looking down upon the three wemon Sesshomaru was wondering firstly why was the miko bleeding and why did she smell like the sea secondly why the slayer was crying and thirdly why was rin her and where the hell was jaken, the first to notice the great demon lord was Rin " Sesshomaru-sama rin found you" she exclaimed loudly and rushed to cling to his leg "Sesshomaru" both kagome and Sango gasped looking up at the taiyoukai "Miko, Slayer what are you doing with this Sesshomaru's ward" "Rin found Kagome-san rin saw her fall over and cry and rin got worried and came over to see if rin could help" Looking to his young ward Sesshomaru nodded nw knowing that the scent coming of the young miko was indeed that of fresh tears,

"Miko why have your and the slayer been crying and where is the half-breed, monk and kit?" Looking up at the lord Kagome didn't know how to answer she just couldn't speak of what she had seen luckily she didn't have to "I'll tell you" Sango spoke up "that ass of a brother of yours mated the dead clay pot is why and as for the rest they are at the campsite so where in the direction" Sango pointed the way that they had come.

Looking in the direction the had come Sesshomaru spoke "Miko this Sesshomaru needs a new carer for Rin this Sesshomaru has decide that it shall be you if you choose to accept"

**Please Review... And please give me some feed back on things i may need to work on.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do it Kagome" "Sango do your really think it's a good idea i mean he has tried to kill us ALOT" the girls were discussing the offer that Sesshomaru had just offered Kagome, "i think it would be good for you to get away from inuyasha" sango replied hoping the young miko would see it her way " i guess but what will you tell the other and what about shippo i can't leave him behind" "Miko" called Sesshomaru.

"Your kit may join you if you wish it for Rin would enjoy it" Kagome looked up at the Lord and wonder why he was being so kind to her and letting her decide instead of demanding.

"kagome go with him i'll tell the others that i couldn't find you they will probably think you went home" Sango pleaded with her she just wanted to get Kagome away from inuyasha to let her heart begin to heal after what he had done, "ok sango," the girls walked to where Rin and Sesshomaru were "I've decided that i will accept your offer Lord Sesshomaru and i would very much appreciate it if shippo can come aswell" at her reply Sesshomaru nodded at the two wemon "very well i shall collect the young kit now" with a gust of wind the taiyoukai was gone and Kagome and Sango were left staring at the little girl grinning at them

"Is it true lady Kagome you will become Rin's new career" looking at rin kagome notice the hope and love in her eyes and almost melted "yes rin i am and i look forward to taking care of you" the moment those words left her mouth Kagome was tackled by the small girl landing on her but with and "ooff" "Rin is happy that you are coming with Rin" Looking down at the young girl Kagome couldn't help but smile maybe this would turn out to be good for her.

A distance away Miroku and Shippo were starring in disbelief they couldn't believe it there stood Kikyo and Inuyasha holding hands "Monk, Kit it is rude to stare" Kikyo did not like the looks she was receiving from the two especially the hatred coming from the small kit.

Suddenly there was a flash of white and a gust of wind and where the small kit was the was nothing "SHIPPO" yelled Inuyasha "Stop playing you dumb fucking trick and get back here" Miroku knowing this was no trick of shippos just stared in the opposite direction seeing the blur of orange and white disappear knowing he would sooner or later figure out what was going on for now tho he had to deal with a temperamental Hanyou and a dead Miko.

And wonder where Sango and Kagome could possible be.

**Ok So here is chapter three please let me know what you think and if i'm spelling anything wrong please let me know and enjoy**

**Review Please 3**


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know what was going on one second he was staring down the person who kept hurting his momma to flying through the forest looking up he didn't expect to see Lord Sesshomaru running with him in arms to kami know where, Shippo suddenly feared for his life "Kit there is no need for your fear i shall not harm you" Sensing his fear Sesshomaru felt the need to reassure the young one for it would not be good for him to be afarid seeing as they will be around one another for some time.

The girls had decided after the pleading from rin to move to the next clearing that was covered in the most amazing range of flowers surrounding a medium-sized pond that had a small sakura tree growing in the middle of it on its own small island the girls couldn't help but be in awe of the scene the had come across, not paying attention they didn't notice the two that were approaching then suddenly "MOMMA" was heard throughout the clearing Kagome stood and turned only to once again fall on her butt.

Shippo upon seeing his adopted mother was filled with relief and quickly leapt into her for reassurance " Miko this Sesshomaru has brought you your kit so now we are to leave and you can begin your job of caring for rin" Happy to see that he had brought shippo to her Kagome quickly nodded her head and went to fetch rin who was making chains of flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Spoke Sango "Please take care of Kagome Inuyasha has already hurt her enough i want to make sure that noting else will break her heart" Sesshomaru stared at the Slayer wondering what she meant by 'Inuyasha had hurt her enough' deciding to question the miko later on about it he spoke "No harm shall come to the Miko while she is with me" smiling at him sango thanked him and went to say her good byes to her dear sister and her kit.

"I'll see you as soon as i can Sango i'll miss you" embracing her sister they finshed their good byes and parted ways.

Sango arrived back at the campsite near dusk to a furious Hanyou "SANGO WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME, AND WHERE IS SHIPPO" Sango dodge him as he attempted to grab he and walked over to where Miroku was and sat beside him completely ignoring Inuyasha "Ah dear Sango you were very much missed" Miroku said as his 'cursed' hand slowly made its way towards her rear "HENTAI" Sango yelled smacking him over the head.

Kikyo look at Inuyasha seeing him furious decided that she should take him off to calm him down and then decided how to get the shards back from her copy.

**Thank you to those who are reading i'm doing my best and i hope you are enjoying what i have done so far and i will try to up date at least every 2 days. :)**

**review 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome walked along behind Lord Sesshomaru holding the hands of the children she had come to love as her own wondering why it was her that **was chosen** and why he had been kind enough to get Shippo for her, suddenly she collided with the back of said demon startling her out of her thoughts, "miko you shall place the children on Ah-Un now".

Taking in his words she quickly took the children and placed them on the two headed dragon after making sure they where secure she turned to see why Sesshomaru had asked her to do so,  
before she could completely turn around she found herself flying high above the ground just before she could scream "Miko you should remain still unless you wish for this Sesshomaru to drop you".

Freezing Kagome looked down and noticed a small cloud below them and Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist blushing a bright red she realised how close they were "Its Kagome" she said quietly "My name is Kagome" "Hn" he replied take note of how she was blushing by just being held.

Around an hour later they arrived at the western palace and kagome could not believe how beautiful it was, the giant stone castle was surrounded by beautiful gardens with marble stones leading to a small lake with its own small water fall with a large weeping willow to the right and roses of every colour lining the walls of the castle it took her breath away,

"It's beautiful" she whispered tho Sesshomaru heard her clearly, As they landed kagome went to help the children down as she was doing some maids came rushing out of the giant oak doors standing in front of their lord and bowing " My Lord welcome home" the said in unison.

"Please escort the children to Rin's room" He commanded "yes my lord" they bowed and began to lead the children away "Come i shall escort you to your room Kagome" Come looked the demon lord and realised two things one he didn't refer to himself in third person and two he said her name blushing she nodded and off they went.

**Well here's chapter 5 i've noticed my chapters are getting smaller i'll try to fix that but Enjoy.**

**And Please Review would love some feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the most amazing room she had every seen looking around she couldn't believe it Sesshomaru had given her this room and told her to 'do as she pleased with it' the room was made up of Rosewood and marble furniture there was a large vanity, gigantic bed that would probably fit four or five people on it and the largest wardrobe she had ever seen it was just beautiful, inside was the most amazing collection of kimonos there had to be every colour imaginable, finally taking her self away from the kimonos she wonder to a door on the right of the room opening it she gasped " i must have died and gone to heaven" Kagome was in awe the room she had just entered was a giant hot spring,

"I am so having a bath" kagome was so excited to finally be able to relax, as she sunk down into the water she decided to think bout the days events, she couldn't believe she had seen inuyasha with kikyo like that she had suspected it but she always thought she was being parinoid, the more she thought of it the more upset it made her and before she realised it she was crying out all the pain she had been put through for the past few years.

'Knock Knock' waiting for a reply Sesshomaru stood outside Kagomes door waiting, after a few minutes he decided just to enter the room upon entering he notice the small girl was not in the room looking around he noticed the door to the springs was open and went to see what she was doing, once inside the room the first thing he noticed was the scent of tears the second was that kagome was about to drown fr she had fallen asleep in the spring and was already chin deep in the water quickly grabbing a yukata he pulled her from the water and wrapped her in and took her into the next room and layed her on the bed,

Turning to leave he couldn't help but observe that kagome was not a girl but most defiantly a woman she had legs that seemed to go on forever, curves in a the right places, breast that would make every man yearn to touch, as he reached he face she had plump rose lips that screamed to be kissed, long dark dusty eyelashes and her cheeks rosy for the heat of the springs, and he hair was from what had could see was waist length and midnight black with slight blue hues to it, looking down he felt the urge to hold her, breath in her scent, the smell of fresh rain on a winters eve, it was intoxicating,

The more he stared the more he realised that if he didn't leave now he would do something that would not be appreciated later quickly exiting the room her took of to his study to try to distract himself for the woman he had just invited to live in his home.

Cold was all Kagome to think of she was warm but now she was so cold opening her eyes she realised she was in her new bed and that she was in a yukata that she had not put on herself looking around she saw a glimmer of silver hair exiting her room, a few seconds later she put it all together and blushed redder then a tomato, "Oh kami, did.. oh kami Sesshomaru just saw me naked... and dressed me... Oh kami why did i fall asleep in the damn spring..."

**And here is chapter six i hope you enjoy it and please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the remains of their little group Sango saddened she missed her best friend and sister so very much it had only been a day and yet her absence was taking so much out of her, "My dear Sango, Kagome shall return eventually you shall see her soon" Miroku consoled her know just how she felt he to missed their dear friend.

"I know Miroku, but i just feel that if she knew that Inuyasha had brought Kikyo to join us she would decide to never come back, i just wish i could talk to her... I'm going to bathe I'll be back soon" getting up Sango walked to the spring they had passed a few minutes ago she just needed time alone,

Listening to Sango and Miroku, Kikyo got very annoyed, why was her copy so important she was the real deal the original so why wasn't she the one loved by everyone... "she's nothing and to prove that i will permanently rid this world of her and take back what rightly belongs to me!"

"Inuyasha" kikyo called "i need to go take care of some business i'll be back i a few days wait for me!" looking down from his tree "What business, do you really have to do it now can't it wait" Inuyasha didn't want her to go he already lost shippo and Kagome he was not going to let anymore of his pack vanish, "Inuyasha i must go and sustain myself unless you would prefer i die then i shall be going" walking of into the forest Inuyasha watched her leave,

he jumped down to see the other two members of his pack "Oi, where is Sango?" "She went to bathe Inuyasha, she will be back soon" Miroku was very annoyed at Inuyasha his actions had hurt all the people close to him and he didn't even care that Kagome was gone and Shippo was missing.

Sinking deep into the hot spring Sango cried missing Kagome and shippo looking up at the sky she hoped she was happy and safe.

Meanwhile Kikyo had called her soul collectors down to begin her plan to rid the world of her copy and be whole once more "Take me to my reincarnation for it is time to reclaim what is mine" they began to fly towards the west kikyo wondering what her copy was doing and who she was with.

In the western palace Kagome had begun her duties as Rin's new carer as well as caring for shippo she helped them have their bath and dressed them in the sleeping clothes, read them their story and wished them a good night, leaving the room she began back towards her own when she got a chill all the way up her spine, "I have a feeling something is going to happen soon" She mumbled to herself, not paying attention she walked right into what she thought was a wall until she felt something wrap around her waist,

Looking up amber eyes met cerulean and a blush spread across Kagome;s face realising she had just walked right into Sesshomaru "Kagome it would be better if you looked where you going" smirking when her blush deepened he decided to have a little fun leaning in towards her he pulled her flush against himself at this point she was so red she looked like she would explode " Good night dear miko" he whispered then in a flash she was alone,

"Oh kami i really need to stop being a Klutz " Kagome walked off to her room unaware of the a smirking youkai was still watching her and deciding that he would have some more fun with the new addition of his household just to see how red she could really go.

**Well here is chapter 7 I hope your all enjoying what I have done so far and your continued support is appreciated **

**Please enjoy this chapter and please review feedback is really appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kagome decided that she would take the children outside to play for the day so after breakfast she got them ready as they began to head outside kagome realised she didn't know how to get there "Rin sweetie do you know how to get to the gardens?" "Rin does, Rin loves the gardens there so pretty there this way follow Rin" Rin ran off to show the way, when they arrived at the garden the found Sesshomaru in a deep conversation with another youkai but this one was a tiger youkai and kagome thought he was so very handsome not as much as Sesshomaru but still very nice "where the hell did that come from" she whispered to herself,

Noticing they had company the two men walked towards Kagome "Kagome this is Satoshi, Satoshi this is Kagome she is Rin's new Carer" Shesshomaru introduced the two " It's nice to meet you Satoshi-san" Kagome gave a small bow and as she rose she study him he had golden-red hair with black streaks, with a matching tail, he was about half a foot shorter the Sesshomaru and had the most intense eyes they were teal in colour with small silver speck they were enchanting "The pleasure is all mine Lady Kagome and please just call me Satoshi, now Sesshomaru i shall bring back the reports tomorrow" Bowing to his lord he then turned to Kagome and flashed a brilliant smile which cause a small blush to form and he departed,

Seeing her blush Sesshomaru was not impressed he put it aside for now and turned his attention to the woman in question who was staring at him very shyly " Good morning Kagome i trust you slept well" "Yes i did thank you" blushing more "Um Sesshomaru why aren't you speaking in third person anymore, not that it's a bad thing i was just wondering" smirking at the question he replied " Well Kagome when in my home i do not have to command authority and sue to that when i am at home i am more relaxed" "oh" kagome replied "Well i'll be in my study if you should need me Kagome" nodding as he left kagome went to play with the children the past few hours replaying over and over in her head.

From his study he had a perfect view of kagome and the children he watched as her face lit up in pure happiness as she chased them around the garden and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, she was a kind and caring woman to all no matter their race and he found that very noble of her, he himself didn't hate those because of their race people just assumed so because of anger towards his half-brother, and that was only due to the fact that his birth had broken his family amd hurt his mother so terrible.

Kagome knew she was being watched she had noticed Sesshomaru looking down on them the problem was tho she could feel that he was not the only one and it made her very uneasey.

Two sets of eyes watched the little miko evil filled on pair and hatred the other and two plans of pain and destruction were about to be set into motion.

**Sorry i'm a bit late in my updates i have a 10 month old son who is trying to walk and he keeps hurting himself, but yeah i hope you enjoy this chapter (it's a bit rushed).**

**Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
